


Ululándole a la luna

by mariadlangelesbm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Fluff, Libros, M/M, beso, mimos, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadlangelesbm/pseuds/mariadlangelesbm
Summary: Es una noche de verano en la vida diaria de Bokuto y Tsukishima quienes mantienen una conversación sobre el gusto literario del rubio.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou





	Ululándole a la luna

Cerró sus ojos mientras sentía que su cabello era acariciado, acurrucándose más al mismo tiempo que atraía la manta sobre su cuerpo girándose para abrazar el cuerpo presionado contra él.

—Tsuuukki~ —su rostro pegado en el estómago del rostro y su cabeza sobre su regazo.

—¿Si, Bokuto-san? —sonrió contra la camiseta de su novio acercándose todavía más.

—¿De qué trata el libro que estás leyendo?

—¿Quiere que le cuente? —asintió enterrando el rostro todavía más su rostro aspirando el aroma a limpio del menor.

—Por supuesto, es algo que te gusto, por lo que quiero saberlo.

Descubrió al rubio riendo suavemente y las caricias se hicieron más continuas, desenredando las hebras de su cabello todavía húmedo tras la ducha que se había dado media hora atrás.

—Se llama Caballero Jack, los diarios de Anne Lister —empezó presentándole el libro, como siempre hacía cada vez que preguntaba— Cuenta la vida de Anne Lister, una mujer homosexual que se vestía de hombre porque en su época no estaba bien visto como ahora que una mujer tuviera una relación afectivo-sexual con otra.

—¿Así que se vestía de hombre para hacer creer a las mujeres que era hombre?

—No, todo lo contrario —frunció el ceño y observó a su pareja desde abajo con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido, Tsuuukki.

—Las mujeres con las que mantenía una relación amorosa o sexual sabían que ella era mujer —terminó por explicarle dándole el sentido que buscaba.

—¿Entonces se vestía de hombre para proteger sus derechos o algo así?

—Creo que es como tu has dicho, no tengo mucha idea de esta autora la verdad. Es una recomendación de Hitoka —se encogió de hombros dejando de acariciar su cabello.

En respuesta hizo un puchero volviendo a esconderse en el estómago del más alto esperando con impaciencia que volvieran sus mimos.

No fue así, una toalla se colocó sobre él y se removió sobre su pelo para quitar la humedad que faltaba.

—Ves con cuidado Bokuto-san, hace frío en las noches y no quiero que te resfríes.

—¡Tsukkiiiii~! —se aferró a su cintura con más fuerza dejando besos por el torso vestido sacándole una risa contagiosa debido a las cosquillas que sufría.

Fue empujado terminando cayendo al suelo y una fuerte carcajada salió de sus propios labios al igual que los de su pareja, quien se agarraba del estómago con lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos, la ropa algo desarreglada y las gafas medio colocadas.

Su novio es hermoso.

—Venga, sientáte. Voy a secarte el pelo.

Pasaron los cinco minutos cómodamente en silencio, escuchando el ruido de las cigarras a través de la ventana abierta del departamento que compartían. Sus vecinos eran nada más y nada menos que su bro Kuroo y su pareja Daishou quienes sorprendentemente se encontraban en silencio.

Después Kei se levantó para ir a la terraza y colgar la toalla para que en la noche se secara, a los pocos segundos volvió al comedor y tomando su libro lo cerró dejándolo sobre una de las tantas estanterías que había en la sala.

—¿Cuál es el próximo libro que te leerás? —se levantó tumbándose sobre el sofá boca abajo y mirando al chico con una sonrisa.

—Estoy entre Crónicas de una muerte anunciada y Lolita —tenía ambos libros entre sus manos y le enseñó ambas portadas— Elige uno, Bokuto-san.

—¿De verdad? ¿Me dejas elegir? —se reincorporó emocionado dirigiéndose a él y tomó ambos libros.

Volvió al sofá analizando ambas portadas; tipografía, colores e imágenes. Después le dio la vuelta a ambos libros para leer la sinopsis y finalmente tomar una decisión. Su cara se fue descomponiendo hasta levantar la mirada y observar a su novio.

—¿Ocurre algo Bokuto-san?

—¡Pero estos libros son horrorosos! En uno abusan de una niña y en el otro todo un pueblo sabe que matarán a un señor y no deciden intervenir. ¿Cómo vas a leer algo así? ¿Quién te los recomendó?

—Hmmm… Ambos me llamaron la atención, son clásicos de la literatura.

—¿Y qué clase de nombres son estos? ¿Nabokov? Este seguro que es primo de Lev.

La carcajada que soltó su novio llamó su atención, encorvado sujetándose a una silla con los ojos cerrados.

—Es un escritor del siglo pasado, estoy seguro que no comparten sangre —el rubio se sentó a su lado apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro; rodeó el cuerpo delgado atrayéndolo más a él— Todavía no terminé el otro, pero es mejor decidir ya para no pensar en ello cuando mi lectura principal acabe.

—Hmmm, entonces Lolita.

—Gracias Bokuto-san —sus mejillas se sonrojaron al sentir los labios finos de su amante sobre su mejilla— Eres un cielo.

—Y tú la luna que ilumina mi cielo —soltó haciendo un puchero observando a Kei quien ahora se encontraba rojo, desde sus mejillas hasta la punta de sus orejas.

Sonrió uniendo sus labios dulcemente acariciando su mejilla, las manos contrarias sobre su nuca y brazo.

Poco después tenía la frente del alto sobre su pecho haciendo morritos aferrado a su cintura.

—¿Vamos a dormir, Kei?

—Sí, Kotaro-kun.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando terminaron abrazados en la cama, la luna iluminando la habitación sin cortinas.

Fuera, las cigarras y los grillos estridulaban, intentando escapar de un búho que le ululaba a la luna de verano.


End file.
